Ajay Siddiqui (Reawakening)
Ajay Siddiqui is Joseph's lifelong friend. Ajay is more of a skeptic of all things. He usually talks of the negatives and rarely ever wants to talk positively. He is East Indian. He typically wears a worn down striped t-shirt with a light brown collar. Personality Ajay is skeptical of everything. Ajay is the most efficient one, or at least self proclaims to be. He'd rather play it safe most of the time, than take a risk. He's very distrusting of anyone who seems suspicious, and it's difficult to gain his full trust. You gotta follow the rules to like Ajay, or you'll just be another survivor to him. Despite this, he is very caring and loyal to those he trusts deeply with his life, and will do anything to protect him and his loved ones. He's good at keeping calm in tense situations and does not cave, unlike his best friend Joseph. Ajay usually is the one to calm him down, and talk to him about problems, but Ajay is finding it very hard to coop with the dangers of the outside world. He has to accept the reality of risks and finding new survivors to grow in numbers, if he is to survive. Backstory Ajay grew up with Joseph in Cramburg Montana, but moved to Chicago to become a well known cardiac surgeon. After getting married, and having Meraj they moved from the city to the sub-urbs to raise him in a better enviornment. Once they had another child, Meraj's much younger sister, Ajay retired and moved back to Cramburg to live to Joe. Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Chapter 2: September 12th, 2010 Ajay appears twice breifly in Apocalypse. He first appears at the Cramburg Inn Hotel which is being used as a last resort refuge by the Cramburg citizens against the undead. Ajay, alongside Joseph Stieker, Meraj Siddiqui, Rachel Trau and Eric Markmen; discuss plans with Dontey Bailey and Ajay's nephew Vishal Siddiqui for escaping the hotel and the town as a whole. Dontey suggests that the whole world might be like their town but Vishal informs him not to jump to conclusions. The two groups agree to separate. Joseph, Ajay and Meraj to try to escape the town head on, while Dontey returns home to pick up his wife and Vishal heads to the police station to call his friend in the military, inform them of the crisis and wait for rescue. Ajay decides that Rachel should stick with Vishal and Dontey for her own safety, knowing that rushing to escape the town is a dangerous risk. Chapter 14: The Ending to This Story Two months after Reawakening 2, Leah Patterson; now living on her own in the wild and scavenging for food, looks through her binoculars for deer in the woods, and catches sight of Joseph, Ajay, and Meraj, arguing over a campfire at the beginning of Dark DayZ. Reawakening Season One 'Dark DayZ' Ajay is introduced in Dark DayZ sitting around a campfire outside a cabin with his son Meraj; while Joeseph gathers a bunch of wood. It's getting colder as winter fastly approaches which leads to an uneasy mindset for the survivors. As Joseph sits down, Ajay scolds him about falling back into the forest. Joseph tells him that the undead blocked their only path and that he should be thankful they even have shelter. Ajay persists that they could've been in the Alaskan Safe Zone and argues that the three do better on their own than being in large groups. Ajay mentions how the last group of survivors they had stayed with "led" psychopath, Devraj Shankar into their camp. Joseph begs Ajay to stop complaining and tells him that the incident at the camp was out of the group's control and not their fault but Ajay insists that the three are more efficient by themselves and they need to stay low and small to survive; but Joe wins the argument by stating that he admits that they do better on their own, but they are bound to run out of supplies soon and will eventually need to search out other survivors. Meraj agrees before telling his father to be quiet. Joseph informs him of an outpost not far from them, when Ajay asks it's distance, Joe tells him it's a five hour walk on horses. Ajay tells Joe that he only wants what's best for the group. A crack of lighting disrupts the conversation and the few decide to put out the fire and head into the cabin. When a Zombie Pteranodon arrives at the cabin, Ajay is woken up by Joe. Ajay shouts for Joseph to shoot it, but Joe hesitates. Ajay instead grabs the gun from Joe's hands and shoots the Pteranodon in the wing, causing the Pteranodon to burst through the front door and chase the few through the house. Category:Reawakening Characters Category:Characters Category:Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Characters Category:Living Characters